Imprint
by Sesshy-chan
Summary: Jacob and Renesemee's relationship after Nessie gets the "talk". I know summary sucks. plz read! rating may change.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Warning: Lime?**

My best friend, Abigail Spencer, and I were sitting in our usual seats in AP Statistics class on a Monday morning. It was past the time first mod was supposed to start and our teacher wasn't there, so we turned toward each other and started talking about anything that came to mind.

"Have you ever done _it_ before?" Abigail asked me out of the blue. I wasn't expecting it, to be honest. I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks, heating them. Damn this girl really knew how to embarrass someone. She giggled at my reaction, her baby blue eyes twinkling.

"I'll take that as a 'No'" she confirmed with a shake of her head. To tell you the truth, I never really thought about sex. Or who I would do it with. There were so many things going on in my life, that I never considered having sex with another person. Then it hit me, if I were to have sex with a human…would I kill them? Like break them in a heat of passion?

It was humorous in a sense. If a guy was to give me oral sex and I climaxed, with my thighs wrapped around his shoulders or neck, I could kill him. When I do decide to have sex, it would have to be with someone strong. Someone who could handle me and give me exactly what I needed and when I needed it. Someone like….

_Jacob Black_

It was probably wrong to think of him this way. He's been there for me since I was born. As I continued to grow he has been my brother and best friend. I tell him more things than I do my mother or Auntie Alice. There was just something about him that pulled me towards him. It felt like he completed me whenever he was near me and made me feel like I was the only thing on his mind. It felt like he wanted me, just like I wanted him.

Shaking my head, I chased away the ridiculous thought of Jacob ever wanting me with a huge bright pink bunny holding a chainsaw. That would never happen.

"Renesemee, are you okay? You like spaced out on me." Abby asked, leaning forward to examine my still heated cheeks. I just noticed something, I didn't realize before. Abby had freckles! I've been her friend for a year and a half, and I never knew she had freckles. Hmm.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just thinking about what you said. I've never done _it_ before. I think my father would shit kittens, if he found out I was having sex." I confessed to her. My father would probably shit kittens and – along with my uncles – go find and kill the poor bastard I was doing it with. That's what happens when you have overprotective males in the family.

Abby's eyes widened in mock horror and said, "Are you freakin' serious? You're almost an adult! What do they want you to do, turn into a nun?"

I laughed. If my father could have it his way, right after high school, I would be training to be a nun. He didn't want his little girl being tainted by the big bad world. I mean, HELLO! I go to Forks High school, full of sexually frustrated teenagers. It gets no better than this.

"My father is old fashioned. He doesn't believe in sex before marriage." I told her. She made a "oh" sound and nodded her head.

"But if you could, who would you do it with?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her. With a blush on my face, I opened my mouth about to say the name _Jacob Black _when our teacher came walking in with a McDonald's bag in her hand. Just the smell of her breakfast made me sick. Blood smelt much better in my opinion.

"Sorry I'm late class." She said, walking across the classroom to her desk and sat her things down.

"What the shit! She couldn't have waited one more effin' minute?" Abby muttered angrily to herself. Obviously, she wanted to know who I wanted my first to be. I chuckled silently to myself.

It was a good thing it was a sunny day in Forks and my family were somewhere hunting. If my father found out what Abby and I were talking about, I'd be in trouble. And so would Jacob. He'd probably make sure Jacob and I was never in the same room with each other.

Just the thought of that made me slightly angry.

_().()_

I don't know why it happened, but it started to rain on my way home. My father didn't really trust me with a car, so I had to take the school bus home. I hadn't expected it to rain; the flippin' weatherman said it was going to be sunny all damn day. He's a liar and should be fired.

I knew I was being over dramatic, but come on now! I was soaking wet, my white collared shirt was soaked and see through. My brown curly hair was frizzy and clung to the back of my neck and forehead. Every 2 minutes, I had to fling my hair out of my face and over my shoulder. It would have been useless to run, I'd be soaked either way, so might as well take my time.

Half way up the long gravel drive way, I saw him. Jacob. He was sitting on my porch with his elbows resting on his strong thighs and his head facing my direction. Almost as if he was waiting for me? From this distance, he almost looked like a lost puppy.

I picked up my pace, eager to find out why he was here in the first place. When I reached him, he stood and smiled my favorite smile. He stood like the Eifel Tower compared to my 5'4. I blamed it all on my mother. Jacob was also shirtless –due to having to phase to get here from La Push- and wore only a pair of sweat pants, which were now soaked and hung low at his waist giving me a sneak peak of his "V". Recently he cut his long black hair to a style that was above the chin, which was convenient because he no longer had to deal with the troubles that came along with long hair.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I asked. I saw his eyes start moving from my face and slowly down to my neck, then to my chest…and staying there. He bit his bottom lip and stifled a groan. I blushed and folded my arms around my chest. "Jake!"

His head snapped up and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Nessie, I got distracted. Anyway, I'm here to keep you company, until the bloodsuckers get here. I don't know why they left you here all by yourself." He actually sounded mad, when he said that last part. I guess I could add him on my list of overprotective males that I knew.

"You know, I can take care of myself. I am half vampire." I huffed and walked past him, to the door. Out of all the people in the world, Jacob would know that I was able to protect myself. Other than Uncle Jasper, he helped teach me how to fight. He knew what I was capable of.

"Sure, sure." was his reply, as I opened the door, making way for his huge frame.

"Come with me and let's get out those wet clothes. I know you can't get sick, but I don't want you to wet up the place. Auntie Rose will have a fit." I giggled when I heard him growl. Jacob and Auntie Rose never got along; when they argued I couldn't help but laugh.

I led Jacob up to my room, which looked just like my mother's room when she was living with Grandpa. The only exception is my walls were a light blue and I had a large window across from my bed. I closed my door after Jacob went in and walked over to my dresser. Whenever Jacob spent the night, he would leave some of his clothes here, since he didn't want to mess them up when he phased. I just kept them because Auntie Rose would throw them away. She kept saying something about the house smelling like dog.

I pulled out a pair of his black sweat pants and white tank top. I handed them to him and started to unbutton my white shirt with my free hand. I started to shiver as I pulled off my soaked shirt. With my back to Jacob, I pulled off my black pants. I never felt uncomfortable stripping in front of Jacob. He has seen my naked before. Well, when I was younger he has. Back in the day, I liked to run around the house naked during the summer. Only when I learned that it wasn't lady like to do stuff like that, I stopped.

When I felt Jacob's hot hand on my shoulder, I stopped shivering. He turned me around to face him and I looked directly into his brown eyes. They darkened with something I have never seen before. I was about to open my mouth and ask him what was wrong, when he leaned in a captured my lips.

I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I couldn't believe I was having my first kiss with Jacob Black! If I could die, I'd die happy.

He broke the kiss and stared at me with a small smile on his face. I smiled back and reached behind me to unhook my bra. He gasped once my breasts were free and palmed one with his right hand, while the left one on my hip.

"Jacob!" I hissed and arched my back, letting him know I was enjoying what he was doing. He knew I was a virgin. That was one of the many fun facts we shared with each other. Just like I knew he was a virgin as well. He said he never found the right girl to give it to. I guess he has now.

He smiled and replaced his hand with his mouth. I should have felt something when he did this, but I didn't. Like a warm sensation of his mouth on my breast, but I didn't. I looked down at him and found that he was no longer there.

"Jacob?" I called, looking around my room. Everything started becoming a blur and that's when I woke up.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself, sitting straight up. Okay. The first thing I noticed was my father and mother, Uncle Emmett and Auntie Alice standing in my room. Uncle Emmett had a big smile on his face and my father looked like he was going to kill something. The second thing I noticed was that I was wet. Almost as if I peeped on myself, but I don't remember drinking anything before I went to sleep. I also felt pressure in my lower abdomen. Almost like I had to pee but couldn't. The third thing I noticed was that it was actually Saturday. I could have sworn it was Monday in my dream…

Dream….

It was all a dream?

And my dad saw it all. So that's why he looked like he wanted to kill something.

Or a certain werewolf; _Jacob_.

_Oh shit._

"Oh shit is right young lady." My father growled out. Uncle Emmett laughed and I flopped back into my bed and pulled the sheet over my head.

Total embarrassment.

Sometimes, I wished I was normal.

**Author's Note:**

_Here's a new story I couldn't help but write. I finished the _Twilight _series a couple of weeks ago so I decided to do something different than _Inuyasha._ I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. I know I haven't updated all of my other stories, but I will since it is spring break._

Please review and tell me whether or not you like it. And I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
